The Girl in the Fireplace - 11th Doctor
by RiverMyDarling
Summary: The Girl in the fireplace with Amy. Rory. River and 11th Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

A/n So the girl in the fire place.. with 11 and River and Rory and Amy.. not to sure if it's any good will post in 5-7 parts. Most of the dialogue is changed.. but what did you expect.

* * *

"We are under attack! There are creatures... I don't even think they're human. We can't stop them" King Louis XV panicked.  
"The clock is broken. He's coming" Reinette muttered eyes glued on to the fire place. The King moves towards her, concerned that she is still looking at the fireplace and not trying to flee.  
"Did you hear what I said?"The King asked grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the fire place, she stops and looked insistently at him, "Listen to me. There is a man coming to Versailles. He has watched over me my whole life and he will not desert me tonight"  
KING LOUIS XV shook his head "What are you talking about? What man?"  
REINETTE sighed "The only man, save you, I have ever loved." She pauses but quickly moves on before the King can speak "No, don't look like that, there's no time. You have your duties. I am your mistress. Go to your queen."  
She moves back to the fireplace, and crouching down she speaks into the flames with a sense of urgency,"Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time. Doctor! Doctor!"

3000 YEARS LATER

A starry sky. The view moves upwards to reveal a stationary spaceship. The TARDIS can be heard materialising inside.  
The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS, closely followed by Amy Rory and River Song, All four of them proceed to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship,  
"Where are we?" Amy Asked gripping Rory's hand  
"Yeah Looks kind of abandoned... Anyone on board?" Rory asked  
"A space ship of some sort but there's nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous." The Doctor rambled looking around the room  
River raises an eyebrow and pulls out her PDA to do a scan.  
"River I'm sure" The Doctor started but got distracted by the control panel in the middle of the room.  
"So, what's the date? How far we gone?"Amy asked pressing some buttons  
"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." River answered wary of where they were.  
The Doctor pulls on a switch and the lights turn on, the roof gradually opening into a window which shows a spectacular view of the stars outside.  
"Fifty-first century." River started but was interrupted by The Doctor  
"Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Ponds! Two and a half galaxies!"  
Rory moves to what he assumes to be a port hole, Amy follows him, smiling, as the Doctor rummages around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.  
River really didn't like this, there was just something about this place..  
"Its beautiful!" Amy exclaimed glaring outside with Rory.  
"Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Not real ones, but that can happen" The doctor chucks down a piece of metal,looking for something more interesting,  
"Doctor" River call out "Here's something"  
The doctor rushes over to River and peers down at the diagram before him "Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?"  
Whilst River and the Doctor pondered over the diagrams Rory noticed something,  
"River...Where'd all the crew go?"

* * *

A/n Thanks for reading the first part x R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Good question" The Doctor answers before River can, he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and scans around , "no life readings on board"  
"Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out to get a bottle of wine." Rory pointed out.  
"Nope I checked the wine rack.. it was well stocked who'd drink wine anyway.. it tastes disgusting " The Doctor said taking him seriously  
"Doctor" River turns her head looking around "Can you smell that?"  
"Yeah, someone's cooking." Amy agrees  
"Sunday roast, definitely!" Rory Chips in  
The Doctor presses something else and a door opens behind them. They all walk through the door and see part of the wall and floor with 18th décor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.  
"ooh" The Doctor smiles with glee "Not something you usually see"  
But before he could say something smart and pull out his sonic screwdriver River scans the fireplace using her PDA.  
"Not a hologram." She mutters.  
The Doctor and River dance around each other examining the fireplace more closely whilst Rory and Amy explore the room a bit more,  
"River it's Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there , how.. how is this even possible!"The Doctor muttered.  
"Not so sure sweetie"River was just as puzzled as he was.  
"Doctor...Rory this cant be real look there's the hull of the ship" Amy stated looking outside of a porthole  
looking outside "Yeah she's right!" Rory agrees  
River bites her bottom lip trying not to laugh , didn't they know anything was possible... but even what was about to happen was beyond her imagination.  
The Doctor suddenly crouches down, looking through the fire into the other room. A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, is looking back at him.  
"What?"River asks  
"Hello!"The Doctor cheerily says ignoring River's question  
"Hello...?" the young girl sceptically answers  
"What's your name?" River asks bending down to her level.  
"There is two of you? hm My name madam, Monsieur is Reinette" Reinette spoke.  
"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"The Doctor encouraged her to speak to the both of them and not run away.  
"In my bedroom."Reinette looked at the two people in her fireplace ,Who were they?  
"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?"River softly spoke, The Doctor had never seen this side of her before, all gun hoe and fire blazing never this..this..soft and ..mothery.  
"Paris, of course!"Reinette slightly laughed,how stupid were they?  
"Of course" The Doctor smiled  
"Monsieur, Madame what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asked  
"Oh we are...Checking all the fire places in the area" River quickly came up with an answer.  
"What year is it Reinette?" The doctor asked moving slightly closer to River.  
"Seventeen hundred and twenty seven, is this a trick question Monsieur?"  
"Right, lovely! One of my favourites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. No no, well best be off enjoy the rest of your fire Reinette" The Doctor rambled pulling River up.  
"Goodnight Monsieur Madame "Reinette said, how strange she thought climbing back into bed.

A/N- sorry for some of the awful grammar.. x Thank you for the follows and favs x :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n This is based just after america the first time so they do not know who river is x : )x

thanks for reading x

* * *

Doctor what was that?" River asks  
"Not sure" The Doctor replied running his fingers through his hair.  
"You said this was the fifty-first century?" Amy pointed out  
"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." The doctor pondered walking around in circles  
"Sweetie, not all of us have time lord brains?" River smirked well she did but that was another story for another time.  
"Well.. I Just made it up. Didn't wanna say 'magic door'" The Doctor admitted  
"So what you're saying is that there is a magic door and on the other side is France in 1727?" Rory clarified  
The Doctor nods and looks back at the fireplace, there was something off,  
"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."He mumbled to himself walking over to the fire place River closely following behind.  
"River"The Doctor Called out "Hold this a second"  
The Fireplace started to rotate taking River and The Doctor with it  
"Geronimo!"The Doctor Laughed  
"Doctor" Amy cried out running over to where River and The doctor used to be.

Once the fireplace has finished turning, the Doctor and River find themselves standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom, with the young Reinette asleep.  
"Can you hear that Doctor?" River whispers  
"The Ticking.. yeah" He answers moving over to the window peering at the Paris skyline lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice Reinette waking up."It's ok! It's Just us.. look from the fireplace, we were just talking a few moments a go"  
He walks over and lights a candle by her bed with the sonic tries to calm her down but She still looks startled.  
"Monsieur, Madame that was weeks ago. That was months!" Reinette exclaimed  
River snorts "Well you aren't the type for time keeping sweetie"  
He walks back to the fireplace and knocks on it, listening to the sound produced.  
"Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in."The Doctor Declares  
"Or a woman" River sternly looks at the Doctor.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"Reinette asked  
The Doctor does not reply, instead staring at the clock on the mantel with his mouth open, looking slightly fearful. The ticking sound is prominent once more.  
"Doctor there's something" River begins, pulling out her gun.  
"Yeah I know..." The doctor interrupts then smiles "Now that's Scary  
"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette skeptically asks

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room..."The doctor trails off then turns to River and then runs to the broken clock.  
"Then what is that noise" River whispers  
The ticking grows louder and Reinette looks around, clearly scared again. River gives the girl a reassuring look before moving towards the Doctor.  
The Doctor barely moves, only to look at River then says speaking slowly and quietly.  
"'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man."  
"What is it?" Reinette asks  
The Doctor checks behind the curtains, finding nothing. He is speaking more quickly now, spilling out his thought processes.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two?"  
he pauses"You might start to wonder if you're really alone."  
"Sweetie your not making any sense" River sighs re-checking the curtains  
"I'm making perfect sense you're not keeping up" The Doctor says moving over to the bed " now Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge"  
He peers underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. Suddenly something smacks the Doctor backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand. Reinette gasps, River tries to shoot but something prevents her gun for releasing , and the Doctor scrambles back to look underneath. Something is standing behind Reinette, wearing typical aristocratic French dress. The Doctor slowly resumes crouching, looking at Reinette with wide eyes. "Reinette..Don't look round."  
A figure is standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette, who looks terrified.  
"You stay exactly where you are." River softly speaks to Reinette  
The Doctor stands up to look straight at the figure. He glances back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, discomforted by something.  
"Hold still, let me look..."  
Reinette gives him a funny look and starts to pull away  
"Trust him , it'll be ok" She reassures her and Reinette nods  
The Doctor bends down and grasps Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.  
"You've been scanning her brain!"The doctor proclaimed , He pauses, looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again "What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?"  
"I don't understand... it wants me?! You want me?" Reinette stutters, she then turns around to see the creature  
The figure's head twitches to one side. "Not yet. You are incomplete."The Creature drones .  
"'Incomplete'? What's that mean, 'incomplete'?" River demands  
The droid sees not answer, but continues staring at Reinette. The Doctor stands up and speaks in a firm but slightly irritated voice, producing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid.  
"You can answer her, you can answer River, she's not one to be messed with, trust me . What do you mean, 'incomplete'?"  
The droid again does not answer, instead walking in jerky movements around the bed and facing the Doctor. The droid extends an arm and a menacing looking blade slides out near the Doctor's face. He tilts his head away.  
"Monsieur, be careful!" Reinette cries out.  
"Doctor!"River runs over to him  
"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor smiles then backs away "River.. cant you shoot it"  
"I would if i could.. anyway what happened to guns don't solve anything" River questions wary of the droid now pursuing the Doctor  
"River now is not the time" The doctor ducks and jumps back from droid "for questions"  
River grabs The Doctors hand and pulls him to the fireplace.  
"But Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The doctor carries on talking,The droid slashes at the Doctor again. He jumps aside, and the droid's blade hits the mantel, getting stuck.  
"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asks worrying about the fireplace people  
River winks and turns the fireplace with the droid on it  
"US!, ha!" The Doctor laughs  
Reinette smiles as the droid and the Doctor and River disappear from her view.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor! River!" Amy shouted as they turned back into the ship,  
The Doctor ignores Amy and runs straight for something that looks like a gun on the wall.  
"River here!" He shouted and threw the gun in her direction  
"Thanks sweetie" She winks then blasts the droid who then comes to a stop and 'powers down'  
"Was that a good idea to let River had a gun?" Rory asks  
The Doctor calmly smiles and grabs the gun off of River and chucks it at Amy  
"Fire extinguisher." He smiles fixing his bow-tie.

"Where did that thing come from?" Amy  
"Here." The Doctor states looking around River trailing his every move  
"Not to ask the obvious but why is it dressed like that?"Rory  
"Camouflage... had to fit in, come on Rory keep up" The Doctor said pacing around the frozen droid whilst waving his sonic screwdriver in the air.  
Rory rolled his eye whilst River shot him an apologetic look,  
"So if it wanted to fit in, why is it wearing that?" Amy pointed to the mask,  
"Good question" The Doctor paused " Lets find out"  
He and River walk over to the droid and slowly pull off the wig to reveal its actual head - an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. The Doctor cannot help but admire it with excitement.  
"Oh it's beautiful!" River said Breathlessly  
The Doctor claps his hands together with glee "You're right there"  
River snorts "Sweetie I'm always right"  
The Doctor ignored River's last comment and motioned for the Ponds to move closer,  
"Doctor what..what even is that" Amy edged closer the droid  
"Space age clockwork, It's...It's" The Doctor put his arms around Amy and Rory "Amazing,I wouldn't want to disassemble it" He takes one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver."But that doesn't mean I wont"  
The droid creaks back into life and teleports away. Amy and Rory blink and look around, and the Doctor stuffs the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other smirks hot on his tail  
"Short range teleport, must be here somewhere" She begins only to be interrupted by The Doctor  
"Don't go looking for it! be back soon Ponds" The Doctor and River turn the fireplace disappearing from Amy and Rory's Sight.

"Oh just great" Rory sighs flailing his arms

Amy eyes up the 'gun' and chucks the other one to Rory

"Come on then" Amy wickedly smiles with a hint of glee in her eyes.

A/n - so I was going to do it in 5/6 chapters.. but it's more like 10 now . Thanks for the reviews... Mathlete123- I do that as well sometimes :)

DragonRose4 - Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and River Stand in as plush bedroom looking around for the young girl,  
"Doctor where are we?" River asks touching one the curtains  
"Where we were...Reinette are you here?" The Doctor said walking over to window coming up behind River , as a beautiful young woman, walks into the room. She pauses, obviously recognising the Doctor and River. They both seem not to notice her until she clears her throat.  
"Oh! Hello!" The Doctor jumped away from River like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have, He takes a proper look at the woman and is clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by her appearance.  
"Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." He stutters looking down at the floor  
"Reinette! We're ready to go!" A woman shouted from outside  
"Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there."Reinette calmly and clearly spoke,eyeing up the Doctor.  
River rolled her eyes and is about to say something when Reinette starts to speak  
"It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You two are to be congratulated on your persistence."  
"Reinette...!" The Doctor Blushes and Reinette smiles "Well." He swallows and looks her up and down "Goodness, how you've grown."  
"Doctor" River warned, it killed her to see her husband with someone else and she couldn't even say anything because he didn't even know that they were married.  
"And you both do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you both" Reinette chuckles moving closer to the Doctor  
"Yes well how sorry we are" River sorely spoke "Come on Doctor , I'm sure reinettes Mother doesn't want to find her up here with strange people"  
"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you both since I was seven years old."  
River coldly stared Reinette in the eyes but reinette doesn't seem to be bothered , if only she knew.  
"Yeah... I suppose you have. We came the quick route." He stutters tensions rising.  
Reinette touches the Doctor's cheek, examining him. His eyes widen.  
"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real."  
"Well as much as we would love to stay" River started, blood boiling  
"Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason...Stupid thing .. just like growing up" Gazing at Reinette  
"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." A servant calls from outside the room  
"Yes and we should get back don't want to leave Amy for too long" River tried to drag The Doctor back  
"So many questions. So little time."Reinette seductively smiles ignoring River She pulls the Doctor towards her and kisses him passionately on the lips. They stumble backwards into the mantelpiece, the Doctor starting to kiss her back...  
"Mademoiselle Poisson!" The servant exclaimed rushing into the room  
Reinette breaks the kiss and runs to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she goes, without so much as a backward glance. The Doctor watches her, awestruck, as she leaves. The servant comes to the door but stops dead as he notices the Doctor and River standing in the middle of the room  
"Reinette Poisson?"River asks, this was the universes way of testing her, it could have been anyone.. but reinette Poisson that was just pure torcher.  
The servant looked bemused by the peoples presence.  
The Doctors eyes glazed over he raised his hands to trace his lips  
"Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?"He grabs River hand and runs back to the fireplace  
"Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan?"  
"She's not all that" River muttered  
"Who the hell are you two?" the servant demanded bewildered about the two people in front of him  
The Doctor reaches for the fireplace and finds the trigger back to the ship. "Does matter I just kissed Madame de Pompadour!"

The fireplace revolves again, taking the Doctor and River with it as he laughs He steps back onto the ship.  
"Amy!"The Doctor calls out but find no one there."Rory"  
"I'm pretty sure no one here sweetie" River warly spoke and she pulled her gun out.  
"Every time, every time, it's rule one - Don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship!" The Doctor raised his voice pacing around then wonders off down a corridor  
He turns the corner and is met by a white horse in the middle of the corridor."River?" He calls  
"Can you see this?"


End file.
